1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copolymer of a straight chain α-olefin and a specified vinyl compound, and use thereof. Particularly, the present invention relates to a copolymer of a straight chain α-olefin and a specified vinyl compound which is similar to a polyvinyl chloride and suitable for production of molded articles such as a film, sheet, pipe, to an adhesive containing the copolymer for polyolefin resins, and to a laminate excellent in adhesiveness between layers.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, polymers used as stretched films, wrapping films or pipes are required to have viscoelasticity (elastic recoverability and delayed recoverability) and transparency as well as balance between flexibility and heat resistance like polyvinyl chloride. Polyvinyl chloride, however, is regarded as being problematic in relation to environmental pollution for the reason that it has a possibility to produce a harmful substance when burned. Though replacement of polyvinyl chloride with a polymer such as an ethylene copolymer is being studied now, it is an actual condition that any satisfactory substitute has not been obtained.
Further, though adhesives excellent in adhesiveness to olefin resins such as polyethylene, polypropylene or the like have been widely used for housing of domestic electric appliances, exterior parts of automobiles and the like, an adhesive further improved in adhesiveness has been recently required.